


Air Guardian

by Kurisuta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, F/M, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance, Spirit World, Spiritbending & Spiritbenders (Avatar), Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: With Monk Gyatso gone, Aang feels so lost he goes into Avatar State. While in this state, he goes to Spirit World and meets the Guardian and Spirit of Air, Sailor Venus. She was sent by Monk Gyatso to protect him. Aang returns to his world in the arms of his new friend and Guardian, Minako!
Relationships: Aang (Avatar)/Aino Minako





	Air Guardian

Aang stood at the fallen Air Temple.

It couldn’t be. His master, his comrades, everyone dead? The Fire Nation. They had killed them.

Killed everyone.

This was all THIER FAULT.

Aang lost all control.

Xxx

The next thing he knew, he was standing in a white expanse next to a door.

A dark woman stood in the shadows, but the door was opening.

A woman dressed in a golden uniform of some kind, wearing a gold belt, exited the door.

“Avatar.” She said. “I am Sailor Venus. In your world, I am the Guardian of Air. The Spirit of Air and the planet Venus.” 

She fell to one knee in front of him.

“Monk Gyatso has sent me to you.” Venus said. “I will be your new Airbending Teacher. Call me Minako!”

Xxx

Aang opened his eyes. He was in the arms of the blonde woman, but she was dressed in the clothes of the Air Nomads, and despite her hair, had the arrows of an Airbender.

“It is alright, Aang.” Minako said. “You aren’t alone anymore.”

“Hey.” Katara snarled. “That’s my line.”

“Oh hello!” Minako said brightly, completely unthreatened by the Waterbender and her warrior brother.

This was just the beginning of a long journey.

Aang looked up at the sky, silently thanking Monk Gyatso for his gift of a new friend.


End file.
